Mile High Club
by Tedious Tendencies
Summary: Raven and Chelsea can't go any where w/o out going at it first. What are we gonna do with them? One shot: Mostly about our favorite redhead.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (But Raven owns me)**

**A/N: No particular reason for this story, just another one of my random ideas. :)**

* * *

**Mile High Club**

"Tap tap tap tap." Could be heard from seat 23F on the Southwest Airline flight to New York from Mexico. Raven and Chelsea were returning home after spending Spring Break in Mexico. If you could say that. They hardly left their room. "Tap tap tap tap." The sound came from Raven's cell phone. The psychic was furiously texting, her fingers flying over the buttons.

Chelsea picked at her nails, then stared at her magazine, which she read three times. She sighed and turned to Raven.

"Baby I'm bored." Chelsea whined. Chelsea was hardly the type to sit still.

"I just bought you that whale magazine." Raven said, not looking up from the screen of her iPhone.

"I've read it three times already!" Chelsea sat back in her chair, groaning. She hated flights, they were okay for the first couple of hours, but after that she was bored out of her mind. Just like now.

"Well, count how many people you see wearing plaid." Raven smirked.

Chelsea scanned the isles. She spotted one man wearing red and black. _'Maybe he's a lumber jack.'_ Chelsea thought. She saw another lady wearing a yellow and black scarf, which didn't match her outfit at all. _'She must've gotten dressed in the dark.'_ Chelsea concluded. That was it; back to bordem. She sighed.

"I'm done Rae."

"Hmmm, what did you see?" Raven looked at Chelsea for a brief second.

"A lumber jack, and a lady who needs to buy a new light bulb."

"What?" Raven asked bewildered. "English version please?" Raven was well accustomed to Chelsea's second language.

"I saw a lady who is fashion challenged." Chelsea delivered.

"OMG! What was she wearing?" Raven dropped her iPhone to her side.

"Yellow and black scarf, beige pants, and a baby blue t-shirt with brown flip-flops." Chelsea recalled.

Raven looked horrified. "Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. Chelsea noddedly sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

Raven shuddered. "What's wrong with people? See that's why I graduated early, the world really needs me." Chelsea rolled her eyes playfully. "What? I would hate to die knowing that I didn't do my part to help humanity." Chelsea laughed.

Raven, of course, was always fashionably coherent. She was dressed in white cotton shorts, red ballet flats, a red tank-top underneath a white Coach jacket. Raven had curled her hair in ringlets, pulled back in a long, loose ponytail, topped with a red head band with a mini bow on the side. Chelsea had mauled her just before they left for the airport. Raven's phone buzzed, releasing the chorus of Lil Wayne's Every-Girl. Raven went back into her slightly despondent state.

Chelsea threw her hands up and pulled a blanket over herself, deciding to take a nap.

"You chilly Rae?" She asked.

"Hmmmm?" Raven answered

"I said are you cold?"

"Yeah, sure." Raven said. Chelsea could tell she wasn't really paying attention by the tone of her voice. Chelsea could've asked Raven if she wanted to go camping and she would have absently agreed. Chelsea grinned. _'Maybe I should've asked that' _she thought.

Chelsea spread the blanket over both bottom halves of their bodies and laid her head back. She wiggled around for a minute or so trying to get comfortable, but relaxed when she found a spot. She soon felt a warm hand on her knee. She smiled and held her breath, the hand didn't move for another minute. Just as she was about to close her eyes when she felt it slowly inch up her thigh. She looked to Raven who appeared to be playing Beer Pong with her free hand. Chelsea gasped as she felt a gentle squeeze on the inside of her thigh, she shuddered, instantly wet.

Ravens hand trailed lazily up and down Chelsea's soft thigh, her breath catching every time Raven got close to her center. Raven pushed Chelsea's denim skirt until it was bunched around her hips. Raven's fingertips lightly brushed the soft skin beside Chelsea's center. The redhead threw her head back, and took in a deep breath between her teeth, she was greatful no one was in the seat beside her because there wasn't a seat beside her-one of the perks of first class, like Raven would have it any other way.

The pads of Raven's fingers grazed over the fabric of her underwear. She stuffed the blanket in her mouth to muffle the moan that spilled from her lips. She could see Raven smirking out of the corner of her eye. _When we get home...WOO...she is in sooo much trouble!_ Chelsea thought.


End file.
